Several 3-D microbattery configurations and methods for producing such batteries are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,450, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes thin-film micro-electrochemical energy storage cells (MEESC) such as microbatteries and double-layer capacitors (DLC). The energy storage cells comprise two thin layer electrodes, an intermediate thin layer of a solid electrolyte and an optional fourth thin current collector layer. The layers are deposited in sequence on a surface of a substrate. The substrate comprises multiple through cavities of arbitrary shape, with high aspect ratio, which increase the total electrode area per volume ratio.
Other 3-D microbattery configurations are described by Long et al., in “Three-Dimensional Battery Architectures,” Chemical Review, volume 10, number 104, October, 2004, pages 4463-4492, which is incorporated herein by reference.
PCT Patent Application PCT/IL2004/000945, filed Oct. 14, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes 3-D storage cells, such as 3-D microbatteries, produced by forming multiple thin film layers on a microchannel plate (MCP) structure. PCT Patent Application PCT/IL2005/000414, filed Apr. 20, 2005, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes 3-D microbatteries comprising two sets of high aspect-ratio micro-containers formed in a substrate. The micro-containers are filled with appropriate anode and cathode materials and used as the electrodes of the microbattery. The anodes and cathodes are arranged in an interlaced pattern and are separated by walls of substrate material. The walls of the substrate that separate the micro-containers are processed to enhance their ion-conductivity and electrical insulation.